Eternal Love
by ShaneSoulVilliers
Summary: Fredrick sits alone thinking of his sister Emilia Fredrick is very deep in a pain and wishes he were with her Polka comes to find out what is wrong and what is made that night is a sweet pleasureful song...


**Hi Everyone this is the first Fan fiction I have written please forgive me any spelling mistakes or anything else as my English skills are not the best. I hope you enjoy the story Chopin and Polka From Eternal Sonata Chopin x Polka.**

**Eternal Love **

It was a cold and summer night in the little village of Tenuto the wind was ever so quite calm and on the edge sitting was Fredrick. Hmm… he was looking at his baton closely examining it. Death… is a Reality far to real…. Fredrick said as he placed the baton on the ground and looked up at the stars Emilia…. I miss you. Fredrick's eyes began to water up inside tears began streaming down his face. Fredrick? Polka said from behind Oh! Polka it's you Fredrick said as he quickly stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. W- were you crying? Polka ask him as he gave her a small smile that quickly faded Fredrick sat down near the Edge of the cliff… yes I was Polka why? Polka asked as she sat next to him. I was just thinking of my sister Emilia sometimes it can be hard here in this world I wish that she was here with us. Polka looked at Fredrick with great sadness and held Fredrick's hand and said she is with us in our hearts and in your music she is one of the beautiful night stars looking down upon you and watching over you. Fredrick looked at Polka with tears in his eyes as he looked down to the ground. Polka lifted his head up to her and their eyes locked on to one another. They both slowly wrapped their arms around each other still gazing into each others eyes if almost lost in some world. Then… what came next was a soft kiss Fredrick opened his eyes and said no… what am i- but was cut off by another kiss by Polka there tongues danced around almost fighting for control but Polka won. The kiss broke and Fredrick tried to catch his breath but by the time he did Polka was already on top him. Fredrick looked at her slowly and then he started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck slowly as he did this she took his coat and top hat and placed them on the ground smiling. Ahh… she moaned Fredrick… Polka said softly I .. want more she Ripped his shirt off ever so roughly I don't have much time left and I want to spend it with the person who me means most to me Polka said kissing his chest sliding her hands down slowly I do.. to Fredrick said you are the one thing that is important to me in this world even if I don't have much time left I want to spend what I have with you. He then took Polka's dress off and shoes leaving her exposed to nothing but the Light of the moon… you look beautiful Polka Fredrick said as he started kissing to where her panties were. Polka moaned loudly he hesitated but just as Fredrick was going to just start going up to take Polka's bra off she stopped him and said just a minute as she smiled and kissed him but at the same time took his pants underpants slowly off exposing his man hood wow… Polka said as she blushed Red are you feeling ok Polka we can Stop if you like? Fredrick said as he looked at her No! I don't want to stop as Polka said this she took her bra off and slid her panties down Fredrick smiled and said I love you Polka more then this world or any other I love you too Fredrick Polka said as she kissed Fredrick on the neck and whispered in his ear softly this is my first time as she said this it when in slow and both Fredrick and Polka screamed.. but Polka in pain as Fredrick moved slowly that scream of pain became moans of pleasure ahh.. yes more more!... Polka wrapped her hands around Fredrick's neck he moaned and said this is truly amazing I d- don't know how long a may last Fredrick said as Polka let out even greater moans Fredrick I don't ever want to stop she said as she licked his cheek. I promise Polka I will make you happy Fredrick then went over and start sucking on the nipples of her breasts as Fredrick moved in and out at an even fast pace Fredrick! Polka moaned out his name I don't think. Can hold it any long! Fredrick said as he was about to reach the point of his climax Me.. Me Too! Polka moaned AHHHHHHHHHH! As they both give out a great moan it happened Polka fell on Fredrick's Chest she looked up at Fredrick who then said are you ok? with this I mean our ages are greatly different… yes I am Polka said our age difference does not matter as long as we love each other that is all that matters Fredrick smiled at Polka before giving her one lest kiss she closed her eyes and slept with a smile on her as Fredrick smiled quietly and said I love you Polka thank you for filling the sadness in my heart with happiness.

I hope you Enjoyed this Chopin X Polka Story Please Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
